An aircraft tug vehicle (hereinafter “tug”) is a conveyance vehicle utilized to move aircraft about the tarmac or into hangers at an airport. The tug is often used to move the aircraft into positions or locations not navigable by the aircraft, such as those requiring sharp turns or precise navigation. The rear or front portions of the tug typically have a wide flat surface that can be used to transport gear or repair supplies. Often, to reach aircraft, one or more ladders is required for maintenance due to the height and/or shape of the aircraft. However, including a permanent fixture, such as a bracket, on the tug for securing the ladder or ladders remove space that may later be needed for other supplies. In addition, securing objects to the tug is important because they often operate near jet engines that are capable of exerting a sucking/blowing force on any object attached to the tug. Therefore, any securement mechanism on the tug also needs to be jet blast resistant. Accordingly, there exists a need for a removable ladder bracket for a tug, or any other vehicle, which is blast resistant. Preferably, the removable ladder bracket also does not damage the location at which it is removed.